femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Hargensen (Carrie 2013)
Chris Hargensen (Portia Doubleday) is one of the main villainesses from the 2013 movie Carrie. She is a very cruel, heartless bully who enjoys tormenting Carrie White, seemingly just for the pleasure of it. At the start of the movie Carrie goes back in to the girl’s locker room after a gym session. She then starts to experience her first ever period and starts to freak out as she thinks she’s dying. Chris and the rest of the girls find humour in this, and start to throw tampons at her. Chris gets her phone out and starts to record the cruel bullying, much to the delight of her evil friends, Tina Blake, the Watson Twins and Heather. The gym teacher Miss Desjardin then comes to save the day and stops Carrie from her torment. Outside school at the end of the day Chris and Tina are seen rewatching the video on Chris’ phone and enjoying it, Chris also shows it to her boyfriend Billy Nolan. The bullies then head back to one of their houses, and Chris decides to upload the video to YouTube, just to cruelly humiliate Carrie further. A day or so later, Miss Desjardin confronts the girls during one of her gym classes, she tells them how cruel what they did was, especially how they uploaded the video online. She then says that they have an intense gym detention session with her for a week, and that anyone who doesn’t take part is suspended and banned from prom. Chris refuses to take part and gets suspended, she then brings her father in to talk to the principal about removing her suspension. But when the subject of the video is brought up she is asked to hand over her phone so they can check if she was the one that filmed it. Chris refuses, knowing that the video is on there, and so she remains suspended and banned from the prom. At some point Chris tells her boyfriend Billy about what happened, he takes her out to a farm and tells her of his plan for revenge, involving killing a pig, taking the blood from it, and pouring the blood over Carrie at the prom. Billy gets one of his friends to try and hit the pig over the head to knock it out or kill it, but the boy can’t go through with it, and Chris calls him a pussy. Billy then decides he’ll strike the pig over the head instead, and does so, Chris is given the role of finishing the pig off by slitting its throat. She grabs the knife and coldly kills the pig without hesitation. Carrie is asked to the prom by Tommy Ross, who is doing so because his girlfriend Sue asked him to. Sue felt bad about the bullying Carrie went through, and wanted to make it up to Carrie by making her feel happy. The night before prom, Chris and Billy sneak in to the school to put the bucket of blood in place. Billy tells Chris he’ll let her have the pleasure of pulling the rope, and she says she intends for that to be the case. With the help of her evil friend Tina, Chris has the results of the prom king and queen rigged to make Carrie and Tommy win. During the prom Tina lets Chris and Billy in through a side door just in time to put their evil plan into motion. Chris gets in to place, she laughs when the results of Prom King and Queen are read out, and sends a taunting text to Sue to tell her what’s about to happen. Carrie and Tommy get called up on to the stage as winners, thanks to Chris and Tina’s villainous scheming. Chris gleefully pulls the rope and drenches Carrie in the pig’s blood. The sight of Carrie’s humiliation satisfies her and things get even better for her when Tina plays the cruel video they recorded and shows it on the screen at the prom. Laughter films the room and Chris leaves with Billy, completely satisfied by Carrie’s humiliation. As she leaves the scene, the bucket comes loose and falls on top of Tommy, cracking him on the head and killing him. Tommy’s death and her own humiliation sets Carrie off in to a dark rage, she uses telekinesis to trap everyone remaining inside the school. She then manipulates things around her to strike, electrocute and burn everyone inside to death. Carrie then exits the school and starts to walk home. On her way home, she sees Chris and Billy trying to flee in a car, Carrie causes the ground to crack, forcing them to turn the car around towards her. Chris notices Carrie standing in the road alone and tells Billy to run her down and kill her. Billy drives the car towards Carrie, but Carrie uses her telekinetic powers to cause the car to crash, Billy is killed by the crash, but Chris survives. Carrie then locks Chris inside the car and telekinetically chokes her with a seatbelt, Chris breaks free and takes control of the wheel. She tries to run Carrie down again, but Carrie raises the car off the ground so that Chris can’t move it. After a moment in the air, Chris puts her foot down on the gas in a desperate attempt to escape. Carrie releases her hold and the car speeds off and crashes, this causes Chris’ head to smash through the windshield of the car and kills her. Notes The character of Chris Hargensen has appeared in other Carrie movies as well, with each portrayal having similarities, but also slight differences. She was portrayed by Nancy Allen in 1976 and Emilie de Ravin in 2002. Gallery Carrie 2013 01 Chris Hargensen Tina Blake.jpg|Chris records the bullying of Carrie, as Tina and other girls enjoy it Carrie 2013 02 Chris Hargensen Tina Blake.jpg|Chris and Tina enjoy watching the video again, with Chris' boyfriend Billy Nolan Carrie 2013 03 Chris Hargensen Tina Blake.jpg|The wicked bullies upload the humilating video on to YouTube Carrie 2013 05 Chris Hargensen.jpg|Chris after slitting the pig's throat Carrie 2013 09 Chris Hargensen.jpg|Chris and Billy waiting to execute their cruel plan Carrie 2013 10 Chris Hargensen.jpg|Chris pulls the rope and drops the blood all over Carrie... Carrie 2013 13 Chris Hargensen.jpg|...and she absolutely loves the results Carrie 2013 16 Chris Hargensen.jpg|Chris in the car with Billy, she tells him to run Carrie down and kill her Carrie 2013 17 Chris Hargensen.jpg|Carrie chokes Chris with a seatbelt Carrie 2013 18G Chris Hargensen.gif|The evil Chris' head smashes through the windshield... Carrie 2013 19 Chris Hargensen.jpg|...and she dies Category:2010s Category:Animal Murderer Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Cruelty On Camera Category:Evil Laugh Category:High Heels Category:Humiliator Category:Knife Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Sadist Category:Schoolgirl Category:Villain's Lover Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Demise: Crash Category:Demise: Skull Trauma Category:Demise: Telekinesis Category:Fate: Deceased